


When You Left, I Felt Like Dying

by 1101emma



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Family Issues, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, gone forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101emma/pseuds/1101emma
Summary: Little Number Five ran out that door and left.He didn't come back





	When You Left, I Felt Like Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out really good in my mind. idk

He was gone.

Little Number Five has disappeared. And nobody knew where he could've gone. The last they ever saw of him was when he stormed out of the house, purposely ignoring Reginald, something none of them ever dared to do.

But that was the last they ever saw of him.

After that dinner, everyone spent their free time looking for Five. They all thought and hoped he was just hiding. Something he usually does. Five will hide in little spaces no one could get with ease as he could. The 6 of them looked everywhere 3 times. They looked under the cabinets of every bathroom sink. They checked on the roof and the room that they were all forbidden from, knowing Five would go in there without a second thought. And each and every one of them checked his room at least 10 times.

They didn't find him.

Reginald declared Five missing the next week. Reginald didn't care and the children all knew that. The very next day, there was a portrait of Five with his usual condescending glare on top of the fireplace. Reginald said it was to remember Five, but they all knew it was a reminder of who not to be. What not to do. 

They still looked up to Five.

3 months have passed without Five, and Grace now stopped setting a plate of food down for Five. Stopped going into his room every morning. She was newly programmed to forget about Five. If any of the children asked about him, she would look at them with a confused look and say, "Who is Five?"

Grace didn't remember Five anymore.

Luther always said he could've stopped Five from running out. If only he got up and just made him sit back down. He was immensely stronger than Five. But Luther was scared of what Reginald would do. He was a coward. If he wasn't a coward, then Five would still be here. 

But Five was gone, and he couldn't reverse time.

Diego couldn't do anything about Five leaving. Maybe he could've thrown a knife at him to scare him maybe and get him out of his rebellious trance. But that would only make Five angrier. More spiteful. It would only make Five run out of the door faster. He was useless in this situation.

He should've at least tried when Five was still with them. 

Allison shunned herself in her room for months after Five ran out of that door. She would try to bend reality and rumor him back. She lost her voice from screaming for him to come back. She would've given away her voice for him to be back.

But she still had her voice and he was still gone. 

Klaus would focus and focus for days on end, trying to summon Five. He would face the ghosts, the screaming, bloody ghosts, as he tried to reach out to Five. When he failed every time, tears would stream down his face, and he would thank God or whoever because that meant Five wasn't dead. 

Five wasn't dead, his fate was much worse.

Ben would make sure everything in Five's room was kept organized because he knew how much Five hated when something was out of place. Ben wouldn't let Grace organize the room because she didn't know how Five liked it. Ben would also make sure nobody touched Five's section of the library because he knew that Five hated when someone would touch one of his books on Physics. 

Five would never touch those books again.

Vanya would wake up every day at exactly midnight and sneak down the stairs, fully knowing the consequences if she got caught, and quietly make a peanut and marshmallow sandwich cut down the middle just like Five liked it. She would never forget to turn on the porch light so if Five did come back, he would know where to go. 

Five never found the porch light. 

The 6 children silently made a promise. A promise to never forget they're brother. The brother who disobeyed Reginald like it was nothing. The one who made sure his siblings were always okay. The number who somehow knew how to make every single one of them feel better about themselves. 

They didn't forget.

Every time they thought about Five, they hoped he was somewhere nice. Better than The Academy. Someplace where he could be in peace and work on his math skills and spatial jumps. They hoped he was okay.

He wasn't

Reginald died. They weren't sad. Some were more relieved than others. But when they walked into that house they saw the portrait. The one of Five with that glare. They didn't forget him. They never would. Suddenly, there was blinding blue light outside. 

Then he was back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
